


A Cautionary Tale

by PetildaFan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mean Girls Fusion, Gen, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: Beware of the Despairs.Based on the movie/musical Mean Girls.





	1. Prologue

Who am I? Just an average nobody. How average am I? Well let's just say that if you see me on the streets, you won't even stop to say hello. But it's fine. I'm used to that behavior. No one really sees me as a special person. In fact, I can honestly say I don't have any Ultimate talents.

What's that? You don't know what an Ultimate is? They're gifted people who each exceed in a special talent, which came to them either through birth or years of practice. And if an Ultimate is truly lucky, they get to attend Hope's Peak Academy, a school where any Ultimate who attends is guaranteed success for life. But there's also a special Reserve Course for average nobodies like me, which helps encourage the practice of developing talents. And yes, I attend this course.

But apparently this school wasn't always a safe haven. That's actually why I'm here. It's to tell you the story of Angie Yonaga, an Ultimate Artist who moved from Polynesia and how her own actions led to another Ultimate getting hit by a bus. It's a story of actions and consequences. But I must warn you: all of the events I'm about to tell you may not be true. Everything I'm about to say comes straight from a book I found. This book contains narratives from multiple people, but I think it's written in the proper order.

Now anyway, this cautionary tale is supposedly based on actual events, ones of fear, lust, and pride. While I heard no one really died, here's a serious question: how far would you go for popularity? What sacrifices will you make to give yourself recognition? Would you even resist that temptation?

But tragically, most people in this world would give in. Everyone is allergic to kindness and would rather be cruel, mean, and bitter to everyone they see. That's why I have to tell you the story in my book. If you heed my words, hopefully you will reconsider your cold-hearted actions. This is a story of corruption and betrayal. And hopefully, by the time I'm done, you won't become the next bus accident waiting to happen.

Now to begin the story. It all started in Polynesia...


	2. The Exchange Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Angie Yonaga, a Polynesian native whose live is about to change forever...

In an island located in Polynesia, right next to Tahiti, there was a tribe called Maikaʻi. Now, unlike most tribes, this one was strictly more traditional. But what made this particular tribe unusual was the natives' strong belief towards water being a source of healing, especially the tribe's shaman Tawhiri Yonaga, a white-haired man with a long beard. Since previous shamen before him knew about every healing ritual the others needed to survive, he was an important part of the tribe. Without the shaman, Maikaʻi might have died out years ago.

But this story isn't about the Polynesian tribe. This is about Tawhiri's only daughter, Angie Yonaga Jr.. Why would she be called 'jr'? Well, it's very simple. She was named after her late mother, who died giving birth to her. And ever since she was born, Angie had grown up understanding the beliefs of her homeland, especially all the healing rituals. After all, as the next-in-line to become shaman, she had to memorize all of the healing factors of water.

But unlike previous shamans, Angie had a special gift. Ever since she was a little girl, she could speak to Atua, which was the Polynesian word for god, and transfer his messages to paintings and sculptures. But by the time she was sixteen years old, she came to accept no one cared about her own opinions. Just the messages of Atua. Because of this, she had stop expressing her own opinions. Just carry out the word of Atua and nothing else. Wasn't that her only purpose in life? Just act out as a messenger?

And at this point in her life, Angie felt lonely. Sure she had her father watching over her, but she never made any real friends. The other people in her tribe who were about the same age as her only worshipped her for her status as the chosen oracle, only caring about whatever Atua had to say. And despite putting on a brave face and accepting her fate, she couldn't help but notice everyone else was happier. She wanted to be like the other locals, carefree and able to express themselves. But alas, it seemed like it was never going to happen.

Then one day, during morning prayers, there was a knock on the hut's door. "Stay right there, I will see who is visiting," Tawhiri instructed. Then he stood up and headed for the door.

As Angie continued morning prayers, she couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"Mr. Yonaga, I wish to speak to your daughter."

"If you do not have a question you want to ask Atua, then begone! My daughter is beneath such commonfolk and has no time to engage in trivial matters."

"Yes, but it's about her talent-"

"And what a glorious talent it is. Not everyone gets the honor to speak to Atua directly."

"That's not what I was talking about, Mr. Yonaga. We have received reports of paintings and sculptures that puts famous artists to shame. I heard it was your daughter's work."

"Preposterous! Angie is nothing more than a vessel. It is Atua who creates these masterpieces. He channels his words into her body and uses her to warn us of things yet to come."

Angie did nothing but smile as she continued praying. This wasn't the first time her father treated her like this. Ever since her oracle powers awakened, he encouraged her gift and raised her to fully embrace the prophet lifestyle. So at this point in her life, this behavior was perfectly normal-

"Hope's Peak Academy, you say?"

"Yes. Your daughter has been scouted as the Ultimate Artist. She belongs at the school."

"Nonsense! Angie is already set to become my successor. She will make a fine shaman, indeed!"

"Well...can I at least hear what she thinks?"

...

"Very well. Angie, that is enough praying for today. You may come."

With that, Angie stood up and walked over to Tawhiri and a man wearing strange clothing. "Yes, papa?" she asked.

"Angie, this man is Jin Kirigiri," Tawhiri explained. "He is the headmaster of a school called Hope's Peak Academy."

"Yes, and I want you to attend the school," Jin continued. "You have been selected as part of a cultural exchange program. And I must say, your works of art are incredible, worthy enough to take part in this school. So would you like to attend?"

Angie responded by doing what she has been doing when faced with a decision: clasping her hands and asking Atua for what she should do. "Oh, mighty Atua," she muttered. "What should I do?"

But she heard nothing.

"Oh mighty Atua, what should I do?" Angie repeated.

Still nothing.

The long silence worried Angie. "Hello?" she asked, her smile slipping from her face. "Why won't you respond?"

"Is she alright?" Jin asked.

"Of course she is," Tawhiri insisted. He placed his hand on Angie's shoulder and whispered to her. "Fear not, dearest daughter. It seems Atua wishes for you to decide."

That only worried Angie. "Me?" she asked. "Decide?" She laughed nervously. "I...don't know..."

Tawhiri looked back at Jin. "How will my daughter benefit from this school?" he wondered.

"Any Ultimate who attends Hope's Peak is guaranteed success for life," Jin answered. "But like I already said, we're asking her to join as part of the school's cultural exchange program."

"And what is the purpose of this program?" Tawhiri wondered.

"To provide awareness to other cultures from across the globe," Jin explained. "Perhaps your daughter would like to take part in it."

"Awareness to cultures?" Angie repeated. "Does that include Atua and his glorious wisdom?"

"Indeed, my dear," Tawhiri confirmed.

"That sounds wonderful," Angie said. But then she frowned. "But what about my future as the next shaman? It's my duty to take over if something tragic happens to you."

Tawhiri chuckled as he knelt down. "Fear not, dearest daughter," he reassured. "This does not mean farewell. You are always welcomed back. Think of this experience as a vacation from home."

"Vacation?" Angie echoed.

Tawhiri nodded in response. "Just remember: as long as you carry Atua's spirit within your heart, you are truly never far from home."

That got Angie to smile. "Of course, papa," she agreed. Then she clasped her father's hands. "I will make you and everyone else in Maikaʻi proud. Inā i ka ua nui o nā pō a me ka leʻaleʻa o ka ua, nui ʻia ʻo ke Akua e hoʻōla nei i kāna mau pōmaikaʻi ma luna oʻu."

"Excuse me?" Jin asked. "I couldn't understand what you said."

Tawhiri stood to his full height. "It means my daughter accepts your offer," he explained.

"Thank you, Mr. Yonaga," Jin said. He looked back at Angie. "We look forward to seeing you, Angie."

* * *

A few days later, a private plane arrived to take Angie to Japan. But before she got on, to begin her new life, the tribe's leader, Rata Vi, led the send-off in wishing her luck for her new school life.

"My people, it is with a heavy heart that I must announce the departure of our beloved oracle," Rata began. "Starting today, she will live out a new life in Japan as part of an...'exchange program'." The other islanders cried out in response before he continued. "I know this is a tragic loss, but our shaman has informed me it is for the good of our people. You see, Angie Yonaga Jr. was chosen to spread the word of Atua to others in this foreign country. She will carry our beliefs and ideals to newcomers so she may introduce them to the concept of water healing. But fear not, she is not alone, for she has Atua watching over her. Now let us give her a proper farewell as she begins her new journey. Mālama ʻia i ka wai, e ʻauhau i ka naʻau!"

"Mālama ʻia i ka wai, e ʻauhau i ka naʻau!" the other islanders repeated.

Angie smiled as she shed tears of joy before clasping her hands together. "Mālama ʻia i ka wai, e ʻauhau i ka naʻau," she repeated. Then she picked up her bags and set foot on the airplane, ready to begin her new life.

* * *

Upon arriving in Japan, Angie was escorted to an apartment complex, which would be paid by the school as part of the exchange program. As she unpacked her bags of various island trickets, she found a school schedule and what was apparently the official Hope's Peak uniform. It consisted of a white dress shirt, a red ribbon, a dark blue sweater, a gray blazer, a matching pleated skirt, white socks, and brown loafers. Since she was confused on why one must wear so much clothing for school, she was somewhat unsure about it. After all, what was there to be ashamed of? Back home the islanders were allowed to leave their bodies exposed.

So after spending the night reviewing proper Japanese etiquette, Angie was finally ready for Hope's Peak Academy. But upon entering the school, she was greeted by mass chaos. The hallways were packed of students rushing to class, so she wasn't really sure where to go. Eventually she started asking students questions, but none of them were helpful.

"Excuse me!" Angie called out to a tall blonde boy with glasses. "Could you tell me where Ms. Kimura's homeroom is?"

"I could, but I would rather not," the blonde boy spat out before walking away.

"Um, excuse me," Angie told a pale girl with black pigtails. "I'm a little lost."

"Then try looking at a map," the pigtailed girl stated as she left.

As Angie continued to wander around, she was still baffled and confused. She tried getting some interactions, but most of the students ignored her, a completely different environment compared to her life back in Polynesia. Somehow they all knew she wasn't one of them, but she kept on smiling. Hopefully someone would at least acknowledge her as an equal.

But after stumbling through the hallway for a rather long time, Angie finally cross paths with a familiar face: Headmaster Jin Kirigirl. "Headmaster Kirigiri!" she exclaimed. "Thank Atua I found someone helpful!"

"What's wrong, Angie?" Jin asked.

"I can't seem to find Ms. Kimura's homeroom class and no one is willing to help me," Angie answered. "Could you provide that help I need?"

"Of course," Jin replied. "And don't worry. The other students aren't use to you yet. Just give them time. By the end of the day, everyone will know who you are."

"Bless you, Headmaster Kirigiri!" Angie cheered. "You are such a wonderful man!"

But as Jin led Angie to her homeroom, she was completely unaware of the gazes from two Ultimates, a girl with long braided pigtails and a boy who looked like an elementary school student. And given by their focused expressions, they could tell she was a newcomer.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the girl asked.

"A proper greeting from the Student Activities Committee?" the boy asked in response. He smirked. "Already on it."


End file.
